pairofkingsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lanny Parker
Prince Lanny Revenge Parker (born Lanny Lesley Parker) is the main antagonist of the series. He was supposed to be the next King of Kinkow before Brady and Boomer came to the island. Ever since then, he has hated his cousins. He is portrayed by Ryan Ochoa. Season One Lanny was supposed to be the heir to the throne and tries to get rid of Boomer and Brady by pretending to like them, but he trys to hurt them for life. Season Two In episode "The Evil King", Lanny was tricked into sitting on the dark throne with his pet and his pet reveals his true form is King Kalaki which makes Lanny confused. At the end, Kalaki becomes Lanny's pet and Lanny is happy with his pet, Yamakoshi. Season Three In Season 3, Boz and Boomer gives Lanny one of the small islands of Kinkow to him as a present. Lanny calls it Lanada and made a salute that he didn't know stood for Loser. In the end, the Lanada castle is destroyed, so Lanny turns good and helps the Kinkow guards fight Kaita's undead army. He is last seen talking to some villagers in Kinkow, presumably since he has turned good. Physical Appearance Lanny is known to have The Troll Cut. Lanny has brown, curly hair with brown eyes. He is known to be short, and is called a troll on many occasions. Personality Lanny is sadistic, cruel, unscrupulous, manipulative, very finicky and power-hungry. He attempts to kill his own cousins on a regular basis so he can become king. He is arrogant and believes himself superior to "greedy peasants" as he calls them. None of the "greedy peasants" like him, they know he is mean. His best and only friend is his talking fish Yamakoshi. Even so, they frequently argue. He appears to have had a change of heart in the last episode. Unlike Kings Brady and Boomer who do let their power go to their heads but have the interests of Kinkow at heart, Lanny is motivated purely by self-interests and abuses his title as king, an example of this would be in the second episode where he did become king when the island believed Boomer and Brady were dead. Lanny either imprisoned or killed the people he did or didn't like. Although he is no physical match, Lanny more than makes up for these shortcomings with his meticulous and crafty schemes. He also had the workings of somewhat of a sociopath, a lack of empathy, an ability to manipulate people with ease and egomania. Appearances Season 1 * Return of the Kimgs * Beach Bully Bingo * A Mermaid's Tail * Where the Wild Kings Are * Big Kings On Campus * The Brady Hunch * Junga Ball * Revenge Of The Mummy * Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou * No Kings Allowed * Pair of Jokers * Pair of Prom Kings * Tone Deaf Jam * The Bite Stuff * Brady Battles Boo- Mer * The King and Eyes * The Kings Beneath My Wings * Fight School * The Trouble With Doubles * Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew Season 2 * Kings of Legend * Good King Hunting * Dinner for Squonks * Kings of Thieves * An Ice Girl for Boomer * Pair of Geniuses * How I Met Your Brother * The One About Mikayla's Friends * Do Over * Big Mama Waka * Sleepless in the Castle * Pair of Clubs * The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer * The Ex Factor * Pair of Santas * No Rhyme or Treason * Mr. Boogey Shoes * The Young and the Restless * Crouching Brady, Hidden Boomer * Beach Party Maggot Massacre * Make Dirt, Not War * Cooks Can Be Deceiving * The Evil King * Let The Clips Show Season 3 * The New King * Two Kings and a Devil Baby * Fatal Distraction * Wet Hot Kinkowian Summer * O Lanada * Heart and Troll * I Know What You Did, Last Sunday * Lord of the Fries * Dancing With the Scars * I'm Gonna Git You Sponge Sucka * Bond of Brothers * King vs. Wild * Inconvenient Tooth * The Oogli Stick * Thumb and Thumber * ''Loathe Potion No. 9 * ''Yeti, Set, Snow * Mysteries of Kinkow * Meet the Parent * Long Live The Kings Season 4 * King Brady's Comeback * Triplet Trouble * Pair of Cools * ''Three's a Crowd * Guardian of the Kinkowian Gem * The Resurfacing of Mindu * Brother Bonding Boot Camp * The King of the Tarantula * The Calling * The Legends * The Trio of Rings * Lanny's Dream * Makoola and Parker * The Newborn Royal * Brady, The Legendary King * Boz, The Natural King * Boomer, The People's King * The Prophecy's Fufillment * Brothers Unite * Stand or Fall * The Death of a Guard * The Rise of the Beast * The Kings of Kinkow Past * Rise of the Kings Season 5 * G'Day Kinkow! Unknown *''Meet the Monkeys'' *''The Return of Awesome Dawson'' *''Jungle Dares'' *''Switch Around'' *''Songs From Kinkow'' Quotes "I am everywhere." "I can't explain their luck. Just like I can't explain why you talk like you're from New Jersey." "Don't believe what you read in books." - Big Mama Waka "Who will represent us in the Junga Ball Cup? King Boneless or King Brainless?" "I want a dirty game and high body count." - Junga Ball "This is so unfair. This was supposed to be my room. I was supposed to be king. Now I have nothing." "It's Lanny and the volcano's ticking." - Return of the Kings "That ship has sailed; you're dating a pelican!" -To Brady "It's sucking my face!" "Revenge is a dish best served with octapus!" "Any man, woman, or . . . pelican, caught reciting poetry will be arrested. I'm so proud My King. Your attack on the arts will silence the voices of decent and that will lead to revolution, your exile, or perhaps your grizzly demise." - No Rhyme or Treason "Can't get something back you've never had" - Fight School "What do you think is in balloons, muscle head?" - to Mason, in Pair of Geniuses "Sweet kooky malookey!"- In various episodes "King Me!" - various episodes "Just checking" "You guys want me to hurt you? Do you have any ideas because mine don't seem to have a high success rate." "Evil. Strength. Activate." "I love it when an evil plan comes together." -Fatal Distraction "My nail beds are magnificent!"-Wet,Hot Kinkowian Summer "Get your rusty hatchets here!" "No, mocking you is my job, scaredy squatch." to Mason, Make Dirt Not War "Eat my cheese." to Brady, Make Dirt Not War Abilities Lanny is very clever, and with the help of Yamakoshi, he often comes up with the schemes that would work(if the twin kings weren't quite so lucky as he mentions in Big Mama Waka). Trivia *He is from Kinkow as shown from the cannonball scene in the episode "Long Live the Kings: Part 2". **He also turned good in that episode. ***He is the Disney XD's first villain to turn good. Second, it was Douglas Davenport "Lab Rats". Third and fourth, it was Wallace and Clyde in "Mighty Med". And fifth it was Taylor in "Lab Rats: Bionic Island". *His fish Yamakoshi did not to return in Season 3. *He loves a mermaid named Amazonia, and as far as we know Amazonia loves him back. *Boz used to think that he was a troll. *The Riptides have been bullying him since he was a baby. *It is not yet known whether Lanny is King Kunu's brother's son or King Kunu's sister's son, because his parents are never mentioned. King Kunu is Lanny's uncle. *Since Lanny has the same surname as Brady, Boomer and Boz, he would most likely be King Kunu's brother's son. Unless King Kunu had a sister who never married and thus never changed her surname. *His catchphrases are "Oh dear!", "I'm free!" and "King Me!". *In "Beach Bully Bingo", it is revealed he has his own newsletter. *In "Do Over", Lanny's middle name is revealed to be Lesley, but he said he had changed it to Revenge. *It is likely that Lanny is somewhere around 14. In "Dinner with Sqounks", Lanny says that he isn't rabid, but that his mouth is foaming from "14 years of pent-up rage". This would indicate that Lanny is 14, or possibly 15. *Somehow, Lanny manages to maim himself almost ever episode, yet seems fine soon after. *He was really upset when he found out the kings were triplets. *So far Lanny has been king 4 times. *When Lanny was young he was threaten to be eaten by the Ogre if the goulash isn't here because he badmouthed him. *Also he was still a jerk when he was young. Gallery Expand slideshow4 of 5Add photo